


Just Your Luck

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, light blooplay, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: It's just your luck that you would find yourself in the middle of a forest rumored to to be home to a vampire. You didn't know OR care if there was actually a vampire in it, but you were about to soon find out the truth.





	Just Your Luck

It was a cold, dark, night, and you just happened to find yourself in the middle of a forest. You weren’t out for a late-night stroll, that’s for sure. No sane person would, but it was just your luck that you had to pick up some supplies this late at night - and just your luck that you have to tread through a forest rumored to be home to a vampire in order to get them.

You pride yourself in being a steadfast, hardy person, but being in this forest was starting to give you the creeps. You kept walking to your goal, the town just on the other side, but you still stayed ever cautious, ears perking at any slight crack or movement that didn’t belong to your feet. This, however, was your downfall. You did hear a branch snap behind you. You did have a plan in case something, or someone, caught you. But your reflexes failed you, and it wasn’t until you were falling to the ground when you realized someone knocked you out.

When you came to, you had a throbbing headache. That was your first problem. Your second was trying to find out exactly where the fuck you were. Your hands were tied behind your back as you sat on the floor of a dimly lit room, with the only light source being an oil lamp sitting on a desk towards the back of the room, next to a bed. If you weren’t in your current circumstance, you would almost consider the setting romantic.

Wait, what? You can’t even consider that right now! Right now, you have to focus on getting out of the rope that bound your hands and escaping! You have no clue if you’re actually in the house of a vampire or not, but you weren’t planning to stick around and find out.

As you got up, so did the other person in the house. Soft footsteps made way to the room you were in, and the door opened with a slight creak. There, standing at the entrance was a tall figure, his features illuminated slightly from the lamp. You couldn’t tell if he was a vampire or not, but from what you could see - his soft (F/C H/C) hair, to his defined cheekbones - you could tell that he was quite attractive. Wait – stupid brain, no he isn’t!

“You’re up!” He sounded excited. “Ah! Er…I’m sorry for knocking you out. To tell you the truth…I’m quite desperate. It’s been a while since I’ve last fed and I–”

“And you want to drain me of all my blood or something? Piss off, or I’ll–I’ll beat the shit out of you!” You quickly interrupt him, and quickly regretted saying that. How the hell are you going to fight him when your hands are bound? But, you reasoned that shouting empty insults might be better than just sitting around.

He winced at the interruption, but still slowly approached you, hands up in an assuring manner. “Please, allow me to finish! I wont drain _all_ of your blood, but, I do need a little bit! I promise.” He reasoned, his breath hitching. “Just a bit of blood, and then I’ll untie you, and leave you alone forever. I’ll even make it as painless as possible! Is-is that alright?”

You wanted to think on this. His face did look adorable as he begged, and he was quite polite, but you just couldn’t trust him. Instead of replying, you charged at him, hoping to shove him away, but he managed to catch you. You did manage to catch him off balance though, and both of you came crashing down to the hardwood floor, with you…being pinned right underneath him.

Shit.

If he didn’t look weary before, then he certainly does now. In fact, it was a combination of weariness and excitement, and expression that you mirrored internally.

“Truly…I’m so sorry for this, but…I must…!” was all he could muster before ripping away your collar - and enough force to rip away the front of your shirt, exposing your bare chest. He sunk his fangs just under your collarbone, and a sharp pain spread across your upper body. But it wasn’t just your chest that felt a certain sensation. Your stomach tightened, and a familiar wetness/hardness in your groin. How could you find this arousing? You were being fed on by a technical demon, but, the way he licked and sucked on your wound…the enjoyment and relief on his face…it wasn’t hard to lose yourself in such thoughts.

Which is exactly what gave you the courage to push him off you, and straddle his waist. You thought the feat would be harder, since you heard that vampires had near superhuman strength, but you’re just glad that now, YOU are in control.

He looked up with surprise in his eyes, then realization. “I-I’m sorry! I suppose I went a bit overboard – Here, I’ll undo those ropes, and then you can go.” But you had no intention of leaving. Not yet. Looking down on him, mouth and chin dripping with your blood, skin slightly flushed, your mind wondered, what it’d be like to kiss him, to have his cock deep inside you. You didn’t want to wonder anymore.

Once the rope was off, your lips came crashing against his, and your hands were gripping his pants, trying to get them off. Blood mixed with saliva as your tongue explored his mouth, paying extra attention to his fangs. He was a bit confused at the sudden act, but he enjoyed it as well, moaning alongside you.

You pulled apart for a second, whispering, “You had your fun. Now _I_ want _mine_.”

He grinned at your command. “If this is what you wish, then I wont deny it.”  
You nearly tore both of your pants off, much like he tore your shirt, and you rubbed yourself against his throbbing cock.

You paused. Do vampires have enough blood flow to get a boner? or was it…because of your blood? You decided that you were too horny to think it over, and excitedly guided his dick inside you, starting to ride him. He met you with the same enthusiasm, his hips snapping up as you came sliding down along his dick. You were both overwhelmed, with your walls tightening around his large, throbbing cock, he filled you in a way that you haven’t felt in a long, long time…but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t fast enough, or hard enough, and so, the vampire broke the breathless moans and whimpers that filled the room.

“You… _this_ …is what you want, yes?”  
“W-well, yeah.”  
“Then…it isn’t fair for you to do all the work. P-please. Allow me.”

You were slightly confused, and disappointed when he got out from under you. It wasn’t until he picked you up in a bridal carry and laid you gently on the bed that you realized his intentions. The light from the lamp fully showed his features, and your breath hitched. His eyes shone with passion, and all of his attractive features were magnified by a thousand. You were steadfast and stubborn this whole time, but now, you felt vulnerable, like you could melt under his gaze.

He snapped you back into reality by rubbing his still throbbing cock against your swollen entrance.  
“Before we begin…please, please tell me your name…”  
“Ah! I-it’s…(Y/N)…”  
“(Y/N)…such a beautiful name…I am (F/C).” He says breathlessly, as he pushes inside you once more.

“(F-F/C)!!” You shout as he thrusts into you, with the force you’d expect from a vampire. With each thrust being harder, faster, and deeper than the last, every moment feels like heaven. One hand is buried into his (F/C H/C) hair, while the other grasps at the clothes on his back, and your thighs wrapped around his waist, almost refusing to let him go. His head is buried in your neck, hot breath and a warm tongue tantalizing the area above the bite he inflicted, and strong hands tightening around your thighs, making sure to leave marks. To make up for not knowing his name from the start, you repeat it every time he thrusts into you. (F/C), (F/C), (F/C)!! The vampire plowing into you with his powerful body, but oh so gentle demeanor.

“Haaah…You…ngh…You make me feel so alive, (Y/N)…” He pants in your ear in a deep, hoarse, voice, and it’s almost enough to immediately trigger your climax. Your moans elevate as you get higher, and higher, and finally, you come together, screaming and then whimpering the other’s name over and over, as you both come down from your high.

Panting, (F/C) pulls out and lays beside you, caressing the side of your face and brushing any hair off to the side. He looks at you serenely… _lovingly_.

“Thank you for letting me drink from you, (Y/N)…I hope this was enough to repay you.” (F/C) barely made out through his panting.  
“If you let me stay the night…Then I’ll think about it.” You tease, also through breathless pants.

He chuckles, wrapping one arm around your waist and the other around your neck, running his hands through your hair and gently kissing your forehead. “Of course…In your current state, I’d be a monster to let you go outside now.”

He was right, between the slight blood loss, and your orgasm, you aren’t in any position to walk around. So instead you smile, nuzzling your head in his chest, and drift off to sleep. Maybe it was just your luck that you’d have an amazing encounter like this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a dick...just imagine that he used lube 
> 
> Btw, Check out more self-insert prompts and fics @ imagineurfaves.tumblr.com !


End file.
